NARUTO-MY OWN SELF
by vatsalpuma
Summary: Naruto is caught cheating in the chunin exams and thus has been disqualified and stripped off his headband by Minato, but why did he do it? There has to be some reason... will Naruto let go of his pain and hate, how will this effect him and his future... Read on to know as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: MY OWN SELF**

 **I do not own Naruto because Kishimoto- Sensei does and does an awesome job making it awesome, which I would have never been able to do.**

 **NMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOS**

The Chunin Exams were heating up and the excitement was going through the roof. It itself was a proof as to the great crop of Genin that had participated in these exams. Surprisingly enough only ten genin were selected to participate in the knockout finals of the chunin exams. The matches were as follows-

 **Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji**

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Temari**

 **Aburume Shino vs Gaara**

 **Kankurou vs Dosu**

 **Ten Ten Higurashi vs Uchiha Sasuke**

Not surprisingly the only two major villages participating the exams had a dominating presence. Dosu was the only candidate from the hidden sound village.

 **Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji**

Both the participants took their respective stances as the Hokage box filled with Namikaze Minato, fourth hokage of leaf and Rasa, fourth Kazekage of sand. Both were not on very good terms because of the fact that the Wind Daimyo started giving many high profile missions to leaf which has caused the sand to see a budget cut and financial crisis. Minato and Rasa were both very different people party to the same choices but in different circumstances. It was something which made both the kages respect each other although grudgingly. Along with them stood their bodyguards, Kushina and Hiashi Hyuuga for Minato while Baki and Yashamaru(A/N TELL ME IF THATS GAARA'S UNCLE'S NAME OR NOT) stood for Rasa.

Back to the battle field, Genma gave the signal, "Hajime" and both the combatants charged at each other. Neji using the coveted gentle fist in lieu with the Byakugan and being a prodigy was the favourite of the match eventhough his opponent was the Hokage's son. The track record Naruto had was not impressive to say the least, deadlast in the academy, failed the genin test twice, loudmouth with average skills. Only his physical abilities had made it possible for him to reach here and that too could not be credited to his hard work but the Uzumaki genetics he had. Nobody thought it was possible for Naruto to beat Neji.

As the made the first testing blow to each other and retreated, Naruto looked upto the Kage box to see Minato talking to Rasa. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth before turning back to Neji. This was not lost to Neji. They both charged to each other, Neji with fluid taijutsu and Naruto with his beat'em up brawler style, Neji said, "I do not know the source of your anger, but do not let it take over you." Another thrust from Neji on Naruto's chest was barely avoided by him as Naruto came back with a left hook to the face. A graceful parry from the Hyuuga was followed by a gentle fist to the shoulders to close its tanketsu and pushing Naruto to the ground. He spoke up again, after getting some distance between them, "You should give up and save yourself and your clan from disgrace. It will be my final warning to you." In response Nauto only stood up shakily and glanced at the Hokage box again. He saw Minato talking to Hiashi, who looked prideful at the performance shown by Neji. Naruto only looked back at the ground and stood there. Neji now having seen this whole scene and the tears that shimmered in Naruto's eyes could only be sypathetical. He knew how not having parental love felt. "You will not believe me, Naruto, but I know how you feel... But I am sorry, I cannot lose, because you are in my field of divination, Eight Trigrams- Sixty Four Palms" Neji said before rushing in and delivering- Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty two palms and finally Sixty four palms.

Naruto, who did not even try to dodge the said attack, was promptly pushed to the ground from the force of the attack as the Hyuuga prodigy turned around to beckon the proctor. Genma was walking upto to Naruto to complete the formality of checking on the candidate but in his mind he knew that no one could simple take the dreaded gentle palm technique head on and continue fighting. Two metres from Naruto, Genma stopped in his tracks as he saw Naruto struggling to come back to his feet. Suddenly, Naruto raised his head, smirked at Neji and stood upright cracking his neck muscles. The whole stadium looked in shock as they saw Naruto practically unhurt from that assault. Minato looked up at Hiashi and nodded while they started concentrating on the fight. Naruto seeing Minato now looking at him, smiled before making a cross seal and shouting KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU as a hundred clones took the field alongside him. There was one thing Naruto had on his side was numbers and hell would become cold if he did not use it. Neji, without a word activated his Byakugan and started decimating the army of clones. But as they say, an ocean is only made of many drops of water, the hits from the clones along with his depleting chakra reserves started to take a toll on him. He saw one Naruto standing away from the whole throwdown and smirked deducing that this was the orginal and ran to him o strike him, only to see it disappear in smoke as the original seemingly came out of the ground and hit Neji with an Uppercut. But the Byakugan was not called an all seeing eye for no reason as Neji seeing Naruto underground was able to strike Naruto on the chest as he came up. Both the competitors fell to the ground and the match came to an apparent stalemate. Genma went and checked up on a passed out Neji while he turned around to see a grinning Naruto who was basking in the cheers from the stadium and announced, "Winner Namikaze Naruto!"

It was only just as this announcement was given that the Hokage along with Hiashi and Kushina jumped down to the stadium. Naruto turned to face them and gave his parents a foxy grin. Minato moved towards Naruto who also ran to his father anticipating a hug from him but was caught on the shoulder by his father. Minato proceeded to unchain his Orange and blue jacket and saw chakra armour which had saved Naruto from all the chakra based gentle fist attacks. He looked at Naruto with a disappointed look on his face before taking Naruto's Hitai-ate from his forehead and telling Genma that Naruto had been disqualified for the use of illegal chakra armour.

There were gasps all around the stadium as Minato went to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder while saying, "Naruto, we will talk about this later in my office... there is no need to create a scene now, go home and do not disgrace the leaf..."

This seemed to have pushed Naruto over the limit ad he slapped away his father's hand harshly and looked up at Minato with tears streaming down his face saying, "Do you even have the time for that Tou-sama? If you did I would not have even been in this position. All you care about is the leaf, both you and Kaa-sama..." Kushina was shocked to hear the 'sama' that Naruto had used to address his parents. "... All I wanted was to make you proud of me thinking that if I won the exams then maybe you would pay some attention to me, spend some time with me, teach me..." he continued not caring about the hurt and guilt that flashed across his parent's face. ".. But it would never happen. I should have known that you never cared about me" he said now fully crying while looking at the ground.

The whole stadium heard what he said and there were murmuring that had started. Minato looked around the stadium and in a hope to quell the situation and not cause and incident and also to avoid having a bad position in the scene said, "This does not change the fact that you used an illegal tool. Namikazes never cheat; we live by the code of honour and duty."

Naruto showed wisdom beyond his years when he said, "What is illegal in war? Isn't that what these exams are? A substitute to war, you said so yourself before the preliminaries. In war one does anything he can to win, use any tool to survive because in war no one sees honour, everyone only sees victory. No matter how honourable we are, without victory our nation will fall and with it all the people in it. It is our duty to preserve this peace for the people whom we are fighting for; cheating is just another day in the life of shinobi, because it ensures victory and thus peace." Everyone was gobsmacked by what Naruto had just said, because it was arguably true. In normal life, shinobi are concerned with only one thing and that is winning so that they do not die, having an upper hand against your enemies. Ninja tactics like ambush, genjutsu, torture and interrogation were all examples of how deceit was essential for the shinobi life." Naruto continued with venom in his voice, "As for honour and duty, you saying it, makes you a hypocrite _Hokage-sama_ as you have not adhered to it yourself. I have tried all these years to get your approval... but no more, I do not want your help, I'd rather die before accepting it..." Naruto took a kunai from his pouch and slashed his jacket sleeves from his shoulder which held the Namikaze symbol (A/N JUST REPLACE THE WHITE SWIRLS ON HIS SHOULDER WITH THE NAMIKAZE SYMBOL ON HIS ORIGINAL JACKET) and threw them behind him. Turning around and walking out of the chunin exam stadium Naruto said, "... No more, I am Namikaze Naruto no more, I am Naruto, My own person... My own self..." as he stamped on the jacket sleeves that held the Namikaze symbol in midst of a rapt silence in the stadium.

 **NMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOS**

 **YO GUYS! NEW STORY, THIS TIME A NARUTO STORY. OBVIOUSLY IT IS BASED ON THE BORUTO MOVIE AND WILL PROBABLY BE A ONE-SHOT OR A SHORT- MID LENGTH STORY IF I GET ENOUGH PEOPLE ASKING TO CONTINUE IT.**

 **ON THE SAME NOTE- READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TELLING ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND IF YES THE GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO PROGRESS THE STORY IN**

 **1) PAIRINGS**

 **2) SKILL AND BLOODLINES**

 **3) SPECIALITY**

 **4) HOW DO YOU WANT THE TIMESKIP**

 **5) NEW SURNAME FOR NARUTO**

 **6) WHETER HE STAYS IN KONOHA**

 **7) OTHER SIMPLE SUGGESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY**

 **THINGS THAT WONT CHANGE THOUGH**

 **1) NARUTO WILL NOT FORGIVE THE NAMIKAZE**

 **2) HE WILL NOT HAVE THE SHARINGAN OR MUKOTON**

 **3) NO HAREMS BECAUSE I CANT WRITE THEM**

 **4) HE WILL IDOLIZE SAKUMO HATAKE.**

 **ALSO I LOVE NEJI AS A CHARACHTER ALONG WITH SHIKAMARU SO THEY WILL SEE SOME SCREEN TIMES IF I DO CONTINUE THE STORY SO SUGGESTIONS FOR THEM WILL ALSO BE APPRECIATED.**

 **THANK YOU,**

 **VATSAL A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO: MY OWN SELF**

 **I do not own Naruto because Kishimoto- Sensei does and does an awesome job making it awesome, which I would have never been able to do.**

 **NMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOS**

Minato looked at the back of his son as he walked out of the Chunin Exam stadium. By his side, Kushina looked like she was about to run after Naruto. A hand on her shoulder by Jiraiya stopped her. "Kushina you cannot leave. We need as much help we can have and if the information we got from Rasa was correct then we cannot afford to take any risks.

Kushina on hearing this, even though she did not want to, stayed back. They jumped back to the Hokage box beckoning Genma to resume the other matches. The Next match was Nara Shikamaru vs Temari of the Sand. Soon the stadium was again filled with excitement but for some, the events that had occurred minutes before had caused them to think about what Naruto had gone through. Out of them, the most prominent was a certain Hyuuga and Tsunade. Genma had only said "HAJIME" that both of them had slipped out of the Chunin stadium.

Tsunade shunshined to the Namikaze Manor, hoping to intercept Naruto before he returned home to stop him from making any rash decisions. He had already made one by giving up his clan name and status. In theory he essentially was an orphan. She knew that given the scene he created and the amount of guilt he thrust upon his parents, they would do anything to try and make it up to him, which he essentially had now forfeited because most of Minato's techniques were made into clan Jutsu after he became the hokage.

Somewhere in the village, Naruto was walking towards the opposite side of the clan sector, towards the market area. He was dead set on getting his parent's attention and with what he had decided he would surely get what he had wanted. He knew that after what he had done today, almost verbally thrashing the Hokage of the village he would not have a good chance in this village. He decided he would leave and to do that he would need a distraction and that was what he was going to get, a distraction fitting his nickname- The Prankster King From Hell as he walked into a familiar construction supply shop.

At the same time Hinata had activated her Byakugan to try and find Naruto. With her injured body, she knew time was the essence as the more time she would take, the farther Naruto would reach and the more time it would take for her to reach him... almost like dominoes. Hardly had she located Naruto in the market area of the village that she forced her injured body to move towards his location. She had only gone a few metres that she started coughing blood and collapsed mere seconds into her search.

Meanwhile in Chunin Stadium, Shikamaru was hiding behind some trees to escape from the Kamatachi attack from Temari. He was in deep thought as he now knew the reason why the only child of two S- class Ninja, who showed a lot of potential as a shinobi was the dead last in class. He knew that Naruto was not lazy as himself; he knew that Naruto was the last person to hide his skills knowing his thirst for acknowledgement. Now it had started making sense to him, the need for acknowledgement, the need to prove himself; the only word that came to him was neglect. All things clicked into place, Minato was busy with his duties as hokage and Kushina being the second in command of the village and the ANBU commander was rarely in the village due to high risk missions spanning months. With the Sannins busy with their duties, Naruto was left alone in a large Manor for most of his childhood. Sighing Shikamaru looked up to the sky and saw the sun finally high enough to make his move, he took a kunai, tied his jacket to it and launched it towards the sky to use it as a parachute.

On the other side of the village, Naruto climbed the Hokage Mountain with orange paint, rope and planks of wood. He made a rope lift system and tied it from a stump using several kunais. He lowered himself from the face of Minato with a gleeful grin on his face and started painting. But if you would look closely, you would see tears falling down his face and an empty look in his eyes. He had barely completed his 'artwork' than there was a loud booming sound causing a minor Earthquake. Naruto was barely able to see a large snake heading to the village before he fell off the lift into the forest near the Hokage Mountain.

As he fell, Naruto he started screaming for a second when something within him clicked. Somehow he knew he had to channel chakra around his body, he knew it would save him from the fall. As he did so, he closed his eyes at the impending impact, he thought, "Maybe going this way isn't that bad... at least they won't be able to ignore me any longer."

In the chunin exam stadium, on top of the roof of the stadium, a purple barrier erected around Minato and Rasa who were standing off against Orochimaru. "So you did tell these Konoha bastards about the invasion. Rasa, I thought you were a man of self respect but you still bow to the Hokage, where is your pride?" Orochimaru said arrogantly.

Rasa replied, "After we are done with you, we will take over Oto and branch a jointly controlled village in Rice Country. Then Sand will prosper even more... I have played my part as the Kazekage, thinking about the village and not my pride."

Orochimaru had started laughing as Minato said firmly, "Your end is near little snake, you are out of your depth against two of the five great kages."

With a smirk on his face, Orochimaru said, "Looks like so Minato-Kun, Ku Ku Ku, let us even it out." With that he went through several hand seals, and screamed, "Summoning- Edo Tensai!" and with that three coffins marked one, two and three sprouted out from the ground causing Orochimaru to burst into an evil laughter on seeing the expressions of thee kages because of the contents of those coffins.

Naruto woke up groggily and looked around to see himself being at the centre of a large crater with the foot of the Hokage Mountain behind him and lush forest which were gave Konoha its name in front of him. He lifted his arms to his face only to see them covered by black tinted metallic armour. He tried to figure out what the armour was but was stumped. He could only figure out was that it was his bloodline which had activated due to the stress. He almost gave into anger when he realized that he would have known about it if his 'parents', spitting on the word, had actually told him about it. He then remembered the giant snake. He was not dumb... he understood the fact that the village was under ambush. While his sense of duty beckoned him to go and help his village, the flash of his parents' faces filled him with a feeling of betrayal. He took his Hitai-ate off and tossed it at his foot, the metal surface making dust rise around it. He looked back at the village once more before rushing to the opposite direction.

 **END**

 **NMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOSNMOS**

 **Second chapter is up! I do not care what you say; I will keep on writing the way I write and if you haters have a problem go read some other fic and annoy some other writer. This fic will continue for those 3 followers and 4 favourites. To the flamers- stop being self righteous asses, I did not ask for you to be one.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING,**


End file.
